A Year To Remember
by Ramone-Girl987
Summary: I know the title is horrible but I really can't think of a better one. Anyway it's all about Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and Ginny's Fifth year and the love and advenure they share while trying to be normal teenagers. However if your name's Harry Potte
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I own everything because I'm J.K. Rowling! Did you buy that? Ok good because I didn't either. I own nothing!

Author's Note: This will be Harry's Sixth Year and Sirius will live! YEAH! The story might be changing from Ginny's POV or diary to Harry's to nobody's. Ok, now on with my story that your all just dying to read.

&&&&&&&&&&&A year to Remember&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter One: Escape

Ginny's Diary August 15, 1996 

_I thought I would be happy never to clean headquarters as much as I did last year but now after being at Grimmauld Place for almost three weeks I really wish there was more I could help with. Mum wouldn't dream of letting Ron or I in the meetings so we know practically nothing about You-Know-You besides what the Daily Prophet has been reporting, which is not much. The Ministry of Magic did finally announce the truth. I'm bored out of my bloody mind! Fred and George rented out a store in Diagon Alley called Weaslys' Whizbees and above it is a small flat they're sharing. They joined the order as well so occasionally there around but not much. Ron's a mess since her Hermione's coming tomorrow and he has been since we found out, a week ago! He and Hermione really are clueless! I hope JOURNAL you can see how very bored I am. Sirius, Mum, and Dad are with Ron and I. Sirius is in a rather good mood since Harry's coming in exactly 28 hours 32 minutes and 12 seconds but it's not like I'm counting or anything. You didn't believe that huh? It's not fair that I have to be hopelessly in love with, A. My brother's best friend, B. The boy-who-lived, and C. Someone who doesn't know I exist! Errr… Mum is screaming at me to come clan the dishes. I take back what I said about cleaning. I think I would much rather be bored out of my mind._

The next morning at Number Four, Privet Drive…

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled causing Harry to jerk awake. Looking over his shoulder he glanced at his alarm clock and it read, "6:30". Sighing Harry climbed out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His jet-black hair was extremely untidy like each little hair had to be in a different angle. Instinctively Harry reached to pat his hair down but failed as usual. His horn-rimmed glasses lay askew on the brim of his freckled nose and hid a pair of stunning emerald-green eyes. He fixed his glasses and went to find some clean clothes. Deciding on a faded red shirt that was once Dudley's long ago, a pair of baggy jeans, and worn in chuck's (AN:I love chuck's : ) ) he headed downstairs to make breakfast. At the table Uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper article on car tires, Dudley was whining, and Aunt Petunia was fussing over Dudley.

"Took you long enough boy!" Uncle Vernon said.

"You could have made it yourself," Harry thought but instead said, "What would you like?" through gritted teeth.

"Pancakes!" screamed Dudley who was currently eating a doughnut.

Harry made the pancakes and after getting some cereal for himself ran back upstairs to pack his things. He would be leaving for Grimmauld Place this afternoon and he had no idea who would be picking him up. Harry communicated with Ron, Hermione and, Ginny through out the summer but had not told them about the prophecy. The thought of it made him want to curl up and die. Sure he had done some pretty miraculous stuff but the thought of killing the darkest wizard in a hundred years or being killed by him really depressed him. People would of course help Harry but it was a heavy burden for a sixteen-year-old boy. Harry would often lie awake for hours tossing and turning but it did no good in the end it was Voldemort or himself. He would try his best he thought and that was the best anyone could do.

Sighing and shaking the thought off Harry packed his few possessions. By the time he had finished packing and laid about his room it was twelve o'clock and he went down to get a sandwich, chips, and cookies to find an revoltingly hideous girl sitting next to Dudley on he couch. Harry wouldn't have even realized that it wasn't a pig had the girl not been wearing a hideous flowery dress.

"Who's the pig?" Harry asked Dudley who at them moment was staring at her longingly.

"This is Mildred, my GIRLFRIEND," said Dudley kissing her on the lips.

"OWWWW! My eyes! The pain!" said Harry running from the room with his food before Dudley could punch him to a bloody pulp. He managed to throw a glass vase at Harry before Harry escaped. He heard Mildred laughing and snorting uncontrollably and gushing over Dudley.

In his room Harry investigated that he had a rather large gash across his cheek but it was worth it. By the time he brought the dishes down from his lunch Mildred the human pig was gone and Dudley was back to watching wrestling on the telly. Just as Harry was about to head back up stair the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Dudley before Harry could mention whom it probably was and was pushed into the cupboard. Why spoil the shock anyway though Harry grinning mischievously to himself.

Harry listened behind the couch to Dudley answering the door.

"A ga-ga-girl and a… man!" screamed Dudley.

Harry was baffled. Since when did Dudley run away from girls? Or men?

"And the the…the… MURDERER!!!" Dudley finished screaming and ran away clutching his rear end.

"Oh, now it makes sense, "thought Harry chucking to himself.

"Why on earth was he clutching his arse?" a very familiar voice Harry recognized as Ginny's.

"I'll explain later," another familiar voice Harry realized was Professor Lupin's.

" Where's Harry?" asked the voice Harry was most surprised to hear, Sirius's, since he wasn't supposed to leave Grimmauld Place or so he thought.

Harry surprised to hear his name hit his head on the top of the cupboard. He was certainty much taller then he was when he was eleven. "Shit!" Harry said.

"I'm guessing that would be him," said Remus. "Harry, where are you?"

"In here, the cupboard." Harry answered straining to hear their voices. He heard footstep coming closer and they unlocked the door.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in a cupboard?"

"O, well nothing really. Harry answered embarrassed. "See I..Well…um..Dudley kind of shoved me in hear when I was off guard to answer the door,"

"The cupboard?" Remus asked.

"Well it's my old bedroom before Hogwarts," Harry answered pulling himself out of the tight space.

"YOU BEDROOM WAS A CUPBAORD!" howled Sirius.

"Errr..Yeah?" said Harry looking at Sirius who was now muttering some colorful four-letter words he would never have said in from of Mrs. Weasely.

"Oh my god Harry!" Ginny said rushing over to him. "What happened to your cheek?"

Harry turned and blushed embarrassed to have Ginny see him being locked in a cupboard. He decided to sound macho. "Yeah that's a good idea," thought Harry. "Oh, that little thing? It's nothing just a scrape really. I forgot it was there." He said but unfortunaly Ginny touched it causing him to wince in pain. Remus stared at him with a grin as if he knew something. Harry panicked. Nobody was supposed to know about his other recent problem, Ginny Weasly. Harry had started to realize last year after breaking it off with Cho how Ginny really had grown up. Her face wasn't as babyish anymore. She was rather pretty, well actually she was gorgeous and her personality was like a female Fred or George.

"Harry, it is not nothing! You winced when I touched it and I can see that it's really deep." Ginny said leaning in and unintentionally breathing in Harry's ear causing a shiver down his spine and a blush form again on his cheeks. Remus saw and looked at him strangely again but with the same smile on his face.

" O shit," thought Harry but he convinced himself he was just panicking. "He wouldn't know from a simple blush," Harry thought. "And he wouldn't say anything either," Harry tried not think about Ginny's six older brothers who would probably beat him to a bloody pulp if they found out.

"Really I'm fine," Harry said. "I'm going to go get my stuff now," He said trudging up the stairs.

"Well I'm still going to have my mum look at it!" Ginny yelled up at him.

Remus had gotten Sirius to calm down and Harry had gotten his things so they left.

"How are we leaving?" Harry asked. "By broom again?"

"Yup," Remus said motioning towards the fours brooms.

"Two more questions," Harry said. "One how did Sirius get out of Grimmauld Place and why are all of you picking me up?"

Ginny answered. "He's on a spell. Only people in the order can see him so for now he's safe and were picking you up because everyone in the Order went on some top secret mission thingy were not to know about except Remus who said he would pick you up. Sirius couldn't go. O and I'm here because I had to get out of the house! The cleaning is driving me nuts. Mum doesn't know I left though." She winced at the thought of how mad Mrs. Weasly would be.

"Well we didn't either," said Sirius. " She followed us! She's turning out more like Fred and George everyday!"

They all laughed and mounted their brooms after putting on an invisibility spell so nobody could see them and headed off.

The trip was quite entertaining as Ginny told Harry about the happening at the Order and Sirius did tricks in the air as well as telling several storied about his detentions with James. Harry caught himself glancing over at Ginny at numerous times studying her face and figure. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. Her flowing red hair and warm brown eyes was enough to entrance him. The butterflies he got in his stomach that he used to get around Cho had doubled. Ginny caught him staring one time much to his embarrassment and asked if something was on her face. All Harry could manage was a blush he hoped wasn't to noticeable and a quick, "un-uh"

They arrived shortly before five and Mrs. Weasley gave him the usual bone-crushing hug. Ron arrived down the stairs look slightly taller and gangly but not as lanky as he had in fourth and fifth year.

"Hey mate!" Ron smiled. "God it's good to have you here I've been with two teenage girls for two whole weeks! I'm going mad!"

Harry laughed and followed Ron up the stairs. Ginny tried to follow but Mrs. Weasely caught her.

"GINERVA WEASLY!" Mrs. Weasly shouted. "COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Quick let's go" Ron said with Harry behind him to the room from last year.

Hermione was sitting there engrossed in a book as usual but dropped it to give Harry a hug, which Harry noticed seemed to bother Ron.

The three friends chatted for a while but still Harry couldn't bring himself to tell them about the prophecy.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasely yelled resulting in two very hungry boys running followed by a muttering girl.

Okay end of first chapter. Sorry if it ended kind of sudden but I thought it was starting to drag on. Next chapter will be dinner and perhaps cleaning followed Diagon Alley. Then they will go to Hogwarts. Please Review!!! Just write anything. I'd be happy to review your stories as well.


	2. Dinner Chats

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Keep reviewing because it makes me update faster!

mysticruby: Thanks!

Potter4prez: It's basically what would happen if Sirius had not died and He killed Beatrix Black instead of him killing her so Harry and Sirius relationship would be the same. He didn't come back from the dead or anything.

&&&&&&&&&&&A year to Remember&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Two: Dinner Chats

Harry took the seat between Sirius and Ron at the large dinning table. Ginny and Hermione sat across from them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely as well as Remus were the only other one's there.

After filling up his plate Harry asked Sirius, "Where is everyone? Is it really some secret mission?" He added stuffing potatoes in his mouth.

"I'll tell you after dinner," Sirius whispered so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't here. Only Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and maybe Moody knew of the prophecy. Seeing as things hadn't gone well last year when Harry joined in a meeting. He decided it was probably for the best.

"Yes, everybody's on a mission, I'll tell you later though," Sirius added.

During the dinner Harry laughed quite a few times at Sirius's shenanigans to Mrs. Weasly's disapproval and Ron's jokes. This was something he hadn't done in a long time and it felt right. He caught himself staring at Ginny again and even missed his mouth once trying to accomplish eating some apple pie. Sirius noticed and chuckled causing Harry to mutter, "Bugger off."

The dinner plates were cleared and Sirius motioned Harry to follow Remus and him.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked anticipating new for a long time. Sirius and Remus sat down in two of the armchairs located in the old study. Harry still stood.

"We know you want to know everything Harry, but there are just something's best left unsaid," Remus answered.

"But, but, I have to know!" Harry said. "I'm the one who's got to destroy-" He couldn't finish the words. He fought back the tears that started to from in his eyes. He wouldn't show them thought. He had to show no feelings. "There weak," Harry thought. "It's what had put all those in danger just months ago. Even though Dumbledore told him otherwise he still had reason to doubt. After all, Dumbledore had left out a pretty important piece of information given to him about Harry.

"Harry," Sirius said standing up and giving him a hug. "Nobody is making you do this on your own you know, were going to help, everybody is!" He said the most solemnly Harry had ever seen.

"For now Harry," Remus stated looking weak and distraught. "Your job is to finish Hogwarts, and learn."

"But, what about the lives that are going to be in danger?" Harry asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Harry, people are going to die but what good would it do for you to fight him now?" Sirius more stated then asked. " Your not even sixteen! No, the best chance we got is for you to train now and fight later, understand?"

"Yeah, all right," Harry said. "But where is everyone?"

"Knew you would get to that," Sirius said grinning. "Truth is Harry it's secret so I don't know the full extent but I do know Voldemort is suspected to be in Germany somewhere laying low since the whole wizarding world know he's back. So I reckon some people might be there. Others are negotiating with goblins, trying to get on our side and then many are at the ministry now since they're on our side. They don't know about the order though."

"You get the prophet right Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded.

"Well then you know that Gretel Hindenburg was murdered by a death eater, " He said solemnly. "Unfortunaly were not sure who it was. Other then that nothing that fishy has happened yet"

"Now then, on to a more lighter note," Sirius said. "I..Well Remus and I have noticed your recent infatuation with a certain redhead by the name of- mmphpmh!" Sirius was cut off when Harry put his hand to Sirius' mouth.

"Shut up! Somebody could hear you!" Harry whispered pulling his hand away. Remus chuckled. "You too!" Harry sent him a glare.

"All right, All right, don't get you knickers in a twist," Sirius said laughing. "So you do admit you like her then hmm?"

"No, no I don't!" Harry said raising his voice on a higher pitch. "That's insane! Me, liking her! Ha ha ha! Good one!" He said trying to pull of a fake laugh when really the insides of him were screaming.

"Harry. We weren't born yesterday you know," Remus stated. "Your exactly like James. It took us such a long time for him to admit he like Lilly," Remus smiled as he remembered.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. "But, not a lot!" He said defending himself.

"O sure Harry and you always dump apple pie in your lap," Sirius said.

"And your always the color of a tomato," Remus added.

" All right! All right! I give up!" Harry said throwing his arm up in the air. "You guys won can I go now?"

"Sure, will talk about this some other time Harry," Sirius said with a huge smile.

"I'd rather not thanks." Harry muttered leaving and heading up the stairs.

"He really is just like James," Remus said.

Harry plopped down on the unoccupied bed in the room he shared with Ron.

"Hey, What's up?" Ron asked flipping through a quidditch magazine.

" Nothing! Everything sucks!" Harry said frustrated.

"Jeez, what crawled up your arse and died?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Watch your mouth!" Hermione said who was also in the room reading the Daily Prophet.

"Sorry Ron. Sirius and Remus down there basically tried to give me the talk," Harry said. "And I thought I wouldn't have to ever get it. Probably the only good thing about being an orphan, no parents to talk about your love life,"

"What gave them that idea?" Ron said. "I remember when I got the talk, I was like 12 and Ginny was 11, I think my face was as red as my hair,"

"I have no idea," Harry lied. "Sirius probably thought it be funny,"

"Maybe they found out about you and Cho. He might have just wanted give you advice." Hermione suggested.

"O yeah that would be great advice, a werewolf and an escaped convict probably get a ton of action," Ron said smirking.

"Ahh, bad picture!" Harry said.

"Well, I'm leaving." Hermione said gathering her things. "See you in the morning. Were going to get school supplies."

"Night," Ron said turning off the light.

As Harry slept that night he dreamt of a particular red head girl by the name of Ginny Weasly.

Ok done. I didn't really enjoy this chapter too much. Tell me what you think please! It makes me update faster!


End file.
